Mi tipica historia de amor
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Esto es una típica historia de amor, bueno, solo que no fue en un castillo con un príncipe azul que me salve de la bruja mala y sin besos dulces que me despertaran de un largo sueño, no, así no es mi típica historia de amor...    ¿Quieren que les cuente?


NARRACIÓN DE HINATA

_**Mi Típica historia de amor **_

Esto es una típica historia de amor, bueno, solo que no fue en un castillo con un príncipe azul que me salve de la bruja mala y sin besos dulces que me despertaran de un largo sueño, no, así no es mi típica historia de amor...

¿Quieren que les cuente?

Todo comenzó un día nublado y lluvioso, la Hokague, Tsunade-sama me había mandado a llamar para una misión especial, rango S, toda la información me la darían en la oficina na Tsunade-Sama, sin tiempo que perder me encamine hacia la torre Hokague.

Cuando llegue Shitzune-san, la aprendiz de Tsunade-Sama, me pidió que entrara lo cual hice sin decir nada, cuando entre a la oficina de Tsunade-Sama a la primera persona que vi fue a nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, lo ignore y no, no le tengo odio sino que me caía mal, simplemente eso, es que era tan egocéntrico, orgulloso, malhumorado, aburrido, grosero, salvaje, creído, etc. El tenia todo lo que una chica odiaba, pero irónicamente tenia a media población femenina de Konoha bajos sus pies.

-Sasuke, Hinata les he citado aquí para darles una misión -ambos nos paramos frente al escritorio de Tsunade-sama rectos, esperando a que terminara de darnos los detalles de nuestra misión -tenemos razones para sospechar que un criminal muy peligroso que secuestro a unos niños hace poco esta escondido en las ruinas del país del remolino, tememos que sea tarde, su misión es ir a las ruinas, verificar lo que sospechamos y salvar a esos niños cueste lo que cueste, considerando que estas ruinas están muy lejanas a la aldea se hospedaran en un hotel del país del agua como civiles, pero tienen que terminar la misión lo más pronto posible -nos informó, yo aun seguía ahí parada pero una pregunta, muy de mi interés, paso por mi cabeza así que me decidí a preguntar.

-Disculpe, Tsunade-sama, pero ¿por qué nos emparejo? -pregunte y pude sentir la mirada del Uchiha en mi y créanme que no se sentía bien -digo, no es con ganas de ofender ni nada pero nosotros nunca hemos trabajado juntos, no creo que sea favorable para la misión -finalice, tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire, nunca había hablado tanto de una sola vez, no estaba acostumbrada.

-Es simple -dijo -exactamente porque no han trabajado juntos es por lo que los he emparejado y al contrario, esta unión es más que perfecta para esta misión, además, como lideres del escuadrón ANBU Negro y el escuadrón Halcón -yo solo arqueé una ceja ¿como iba a ser "más que perfecta" a unión en equipos de un emo y una chica pacifica como yo? bueno, estaba lista para preguntar pero alguien me tomo la delantera. A sí ¿no les dije? soy líder el escuadrón ANBU Halcón y créanme que no fue fácil llegar a ese puesto.

-¿A que se refiere? -hablo el Uchiha, yo solo me limite a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojos y luego mire a Tsunade-sama esperando a que respondiera la pregunta.

-Los he estado observando por las ultimas dos semanas y he notado que ustedes tienen forma muy similar de entrenar, además de que se complementan -¿Qué nos complementamos? ¿Qué podría tener el que yo no? ¿narcisismo? ¿egosintricidad? lo único que le podría faltarle a el que tengo yo es amabilidad -Sasuke, tu eres un poco impulsivo mientras que Hinata es calmada y sumisa, Hinata, tu eres, por así decirlo, demasiado pacifista y necesitamos que seas un poco más brutal y eso es algo que a Sasuke tiene y le sobra -bueno, no fue un insulto pero aun así me izo sentir mal, noto que el Uchiha le dedica una mirada a Tsunade-sama que en una palabra decía "muérete"

-Entendido -dijimos los dos al unísono, yo con poco animo y el en un gruñido, Tsunade-sama asintió y nosotros nos dimos la vuelta para salir pero la voz de Tsunade-sama nos detuvo.

-Algo más... -Sasuke-san y yo nos detuvimos, esperando lo que iba a decir -el hotel en el que se hospedarán es el Yashimana, ya están registrados, se hospedarán con los nombres de Sr. y Sra. Tomoeda y serán una pareja de recién casados, eso es todo, tienen que partir de inmediato -Yo solo me quede ahí parada con la boca abierta, en shock ¿recién casados? yo ni siquiera podía fingir ser su amiga ¿como iba a fingir que estaba casada con él? y para cuando me vine a dar cuenta yo ya estaba fuera de la torre Hokague frente a el.

-Ve por tus cosas, nos vemos en la puerta este un 20 minutos, no te retraces -y sin decir nada más desapareció en una nube de humo dejándome sola, yo, como toda persona normal empecé a caminar hasta mi departamento, sí, había dejado el complejo Hyuga unos cinco años atrás y desde entonces he estado mejorando, no solo en mis técnicas ninjas, sino también en mi forma de vivir, estaba mucho más relajada que antes, creo que el estar tratando de enorgullecer a mi padre me estresaba de gran forma.

Llegue a mi departamento me di un baño, me puse mis ropas de ANBU, mi mascara y cinco minutos después ya tenia todo listo, solo me faltaban 7 minutos para estar en la puerta este, tome una gran bocanada de aire y me pongo en marcha saltando por los tejados, en realidad no me preocupa por sí llegar tarde o no, últimamente no tenia ánimos de nada, sentía como si algo me faltara.

-Vamos -oí la voz del Uchiha y salí de mis pensamientos al haber llegado a la puerta este de la aldea, no se que me pasa últimamente. Partimos sin decir nada más, yo lo observaba de ves en cuando sin poderlo evitar, sus brazos musculosos, la forma en que su tórax se marca a trabes de su uniforme, la ligereza con la que daba sus pasos, parecía un gato, fino y elegante, ¿Qué estoy pensando? yo nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos al menos no con Sasuke-kun.

Cinco horas pasaron pero nosotros no nos dirigíamos la palabra, yo activaba mi Byakugan de ves en cuando para saber a que distancia nos encontrábamos, ya cuando estábamos llegando al país del agua al anochecer el Uchiha se detuvo de repente y se dirigió hacia algunos arbustos, yo solo lo miraba curiosa de lo que el hacia me miro y luego empezó a desvestirse, yo rápidamente voltee hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunte con un tono molesto sin voltear a verlo.

-¿A caso piensa llegar vestida de ANBU señora Tomoeda? -pregunto el poniendo énfasis en el apellido con un tono divertido y pude sentir su mirada en mi, voltee un poco para mirarlo pero fue un grave error, estaca cemi desnudo y solo con unos apretados boxers negros que marcaban sus...

-No mires -le dije con una mirada de muerte en mi rostro, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza, me di la vuelta para empezar a cambiarme.

-Será difícil -oí que dijo, sentí como toda mi cara arder, sonrojada voltee rápidamente solo para verlo con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro y aun cemi desnudo, tome mi equipaje, suerte que aun tenia puesta mi mascara ANBU, sino vería mi rostro sonrojado.

-Hablo enserio -le dije tratando de controlarme y quitándome mi mascara, el solo volteo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, tomo su equipaje y empezó a sacar su ropa de ahí, yo algo insegura empecé a desvestirme hasta quedar en ropa interior pero un sonido me hizo ponerme alerta y por lo que note, a Sasuke-kun también, ambos nos quedamos viendo hacia donde venia el ruido y pocos segundos después vimos... a una anciana con un bastón. La señora se nos quedo mirando por un rato lo que me hizo sentir muy incomoda, hasta que hablo.

-¡Disculpen haberlos interrumpido! disfruten su juventud -eso se hoyo mucho como Rock Lee y Gai-sensei... espera ¿dijo "haberlos interrumpido"? Ho no, pensó que nosotros...

-¡Ho-o no señora, nosotros no...! -pero la señora me interrumpió con una sonrisa desdentada.

-¡No te preocupes hija! yo hacia eso con mis novios todo el tiempo -dijo entre risas mientras caminaba nuevamente, yo y Sasuke-kun nos quedamos viendo hacia donde se había ido.

-Esa fue información no necesaria -susurro Sasuke-kun sin desviar la mirada de donde se había ido la anciana.

-Creo que tendré que ir a Psicología después de esto -susurró yo, claramente no necesitaba saber eso y menos de una persona que no conocía.

Pasaron cinco minutos y ya estábamos vestido, no podía evitar voltear a ver a Sasuke-kun, estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y unos tenis negros, tenia que admitir que se veía bien. Yo iba con un vestido con diseños de flores simples y unas sandalias, nada que fuera llamativo.

-Vamos -y dicho esto empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada, pasamos sin ningún problema pero fue difícil encontrar el hotel en el que nos operaríamos ya que ALGUIEN no quiso detenerse a preguntar, para cuando lo encontramos era ya casi media noche, las calles estaban bacías y no habían muchas personas despiertas cuando entramos al hotel, nos dirigimos hacia la barra de registro.

-Apellidos, por favor -pidió el encargado.

-Sr. y Sra. Tomoeda -Dijo Sasuke-kun mientras me abrazaba por la cadera, sabia que estaba actuando pero no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¡Ho! si, ustedes vienen de Konoha, la Hokague me informo de que vendrían, hache esta su habitación y... -hizo una pausa después de hablar tan animadamente -Sus ojos... -me dijo quedándose viendo fijamente hacia mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? -le pregunte con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que mis ojos eran un claro comprobante de mi linaje, el encargado no despegaba la vista de mis ojos lo cual empezaba a incomodarme un poco.

-Son... -Seguía haciendo pausas, ya puedo ver el fracaso de la misión -¡Hermosos! -dijo en forma de coqueteo, si no era por que Sasuke-kun me tenia sostenida puedo apostarles que me hubiera caído, sentí como Sasuke-kun hacia un poco de presión en mi cadera, acercándome más a el, lo mire de reojo y pude ver como fulminaba con la mirada a el encargado, ¿será que...?

-Ha, gracias -agradecí con una sonrisa fingida.

-Tiene suerte de tener una mujer así de hermosa, señor Tomoeda -puedo jurar haber visto una pizca de envidia en sus ojos, Sasuke cada ves hacia más presión en mis caderas hasta el punto en el que tuve que tomarle las manos para reducir la presión, sí hubiera seguido así hubiera gritado de dolor ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Si, lo se, pero me escogió a mi -me tomo de la barbilla sin despegar la vista del encargado, casi podía sentir, ver, las chispas que frotaban de los ojos de ambos, lentamente Sasuke-Kun fue conduciendo mi rostro hacia arriba poco a poco y yo me dejaba, quedamos frente a frente, me miro por unos momento a los ojos y yo a el quedando hipnotizada entre esos posos negros y sin previo aviso sentí como sus labios se colocaban sobre los míos, apresándolos, me quede perpleja, sin creer lo que pasaba pero lentamente fui serrando mis ojos, dejándome llevar por la placentera sensación, posando mis manos sobre sus mejillas y profundizando el beso. Luego de casi un minuto nos separamos por falta de aire, Sasuke, jadeante, sonreía orgulloso y dirigiendo una mirada de superioridad hacia el encargado, yo solo jadeaba sin creer lo que había hecho -Si nos disculpa, nos vamos a nuestra habitación -dicho esto me tomo de la mano halándome hacia el pasillo en el que se suponía se encontraba nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? -le preguntó soltándome de su agarre cuando ya estábamos fuera de la vista del encargado.

-¿Qué fue que? -pregunto el inocentemente volteando a verme.

-Todo eso que paso allá, el beso... -le digo medio molesta pero sonrojándome al mencionar lo del beso.

-Estaba coqueteando contigo y como \"tu esposo" tengo que proteger lo que es mío -dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo entrando a la habitación, daba pequeños golpes en la pared con uno de sus dedos, comprobando que no hubiera cámara o algo que pudiera poner en riesgo nuestras identidades -además, tu lo disfrutaste tanto o más que yo así que no puedes reclamar -dijo después de haber terminado de verifica y parándose frente a mi.

-¿Disfrutarlo? por favor, he recibido mejores -le dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos retándonos. Al parecer eso había sido un gran golpe para su ego.

-¿A sí? -el se acerco más quedando a poco centímetros de mi.

-si -le conteste, el me tomo el rostro y volvió a besarme, esta vez más salvaje y apasionado que el anterior, pase mis manos por su cuello profundizando más el beso, me choco contra la pared y empezó a acariciar mi muslo levantado el vestido, se despego de mi momentáneamente.

-¿Qué tal voy? -me pregunto entre jadeos refiriéndose al beso.

-Estas mejorando -volvió a besarme, sus manos empezaron a quitar los botones de mi vestido mientras que las mías hacían lo mismo con su camisa, envolvió mis piernas en su cadera y me levanto para luego tirarme en la cama. Nos quedamos viendo por varios minutos, jadeante, y volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez fue suave y delicado, dos cosas que nunca pensé que Sasuke Uchiha tendría.

A la mañana siguiente desperté gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, me cubrí la cabeza con una almohada, de verdad no tenia ganas de despertar pero me acorde de la misión, con pereza, me levante un poco, afincándome de mis codos y poco tiempo después pude ver a Sasuke-kun salir del baño solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, haciéndome recordar lo que paso la noche anterior, me sonroje y baje la mirada sonriendo por debajo.

-Buenos día, bella durmiente -me saludo el, subí la mirada con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Buenos días -lo saludé, el se acerco a la cama, sentándose a un costado de esta y rozando nuestro labios, yo lo miraba aun sonriente.

-¿como dormiste? -me pregunto rozando nuestros labios una y otra vez, sonriendo en el proceso, esta era una imagen que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-Teniendo en cuenta que solo dormí tres horas, dormí bien -le respondí luego me reí de mi misma, nos besamos una y otra ves hasta que me levante de la cama -¿haces esto con todas tus compañeras de misiones? -le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, solo contigo -esa respuesta me hizo sentir rara, pero rara en el buen sentido, como si algo dentro de mi... se llenara. Tenia ganas de saltar y abrazarlo pero no lo hice por temor a que me rechazara.

-Iré a tomar una ducha para que continuemos con la misión -le dije, tome la sabana con la que momentos antes estaba arropada y me cubrí el cuerpo con ella.

-No tienes que taparte, yo ya te vi entera -menciono en un tono burlón.

-¿Y darte la satisfacción de verme desnuda? no -le devolví para luego reírme nuevamente, corrí hacia el baño luego de darme cuenta que se paraba para ir detrás de mi, serré la puerta y me apegue a ella de espaldas mordiéndome el labio inferior, sintiendo sensaciones que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo ¿seráa que estoy enamorada nuevamente? no lo creo pero ¿puede ser posible?

Después de que nos marchamos, no sin antes besarnos frente al encargado, continuamos nuestro camino por dos horas, saltando de rama en rama a toda velocidad ya con nuestras ropas de misión normales, en mi mente repasaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y en la mañana, y fue entonces cuando recordé algo que me había dicho, algo que me dejo atónita...

_**Flash Back**_

Mientras nos besábamos suavemente sobre la cama sus manos viajaban por mis piernas, acariciándolas de arriba a bajo, estaba totalmente extasiada por lo que sucedía en ese momento ¿como era posible que yo estuviera así con el? pensaba que era algún tipo de sueño pero mientras más sucesos pasaban entre nosotros más creía que era realidad, el fue trazando con su lengua un camino hasta mi oreja, mordiendo mi ovulo, haciéndome gemir, sentía su respiración en mi oreja y no podía resistirlo.

-Siempre te he deseado ¿Sabes? -me decía al oído jadeante -pero cuando quería acercarme a ti, te ibas ¿Por qué me evitabas? -me pregunto y empezó a besar mi cuello, impidiendo que pudiera hablar, haciéndome gemir cada ves más y más.

-Pensaba que eras un engreído... un rompe corazones que solo buscaba diversión -le decía entre jadeos que el mismo provocaba -no querías que te ensañaras conmigo, por que no quería sufrir, a mis ojos siempre fuiste un niño creído, ególatra y superficial -le dije, el subió hasta que nuestros ojos se toparon frente a frente.

-¿Aun crees eso de mi? -me pregunto sin apartar la mirada un breve segundo, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro, señal de triunfo, triunfo el cual no estaba dispuesta a darle.

-Si, solo que un poco menos que antes -el seguía con sus sonrisa, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada, bueno, ahora era mi turno de preguntar -¿Y tu? ¿Por qué me deseas? -le pregunte, el desvío la mirada de mi por un momento, pensando, lo cual me decepciono.

-Por que creo que... -titubeo, nunca lo había visto dudar en el tiempo en que lo conocía -por que creo que estoy enamorado de ti -esa respuesta me dejo totalmente estupefacta, y por primera ves en la noche, yo fui la que lo bese a el.

_**End Flash Back**_

Y mientras yo seguía dianbulando por mis recuerdo no noté una rama la cual estaba levemente destrozada, cuando pise sobre esta se rompió por completo haciendo que cayera junto con esta, antes de que pudiera topar el piso me encontré con dos musculosos brazos, levante la vista para ver la mascara de gato negra de mi compañero, el había evitado que cayera.

-Eres torpe -dijo de golpe después de varios minutos sin decir nada, minutos en los cuales no me había bajado de sus brazos.

Fruncí el seño, no me gustaba que me dijeran torpe, esa palabra me hacia volver a los viejos tiempos, en el que era humillada y desvalorizada por quienes se suponen que eran mis amigos, mi familia. mi clan, todos. En cuanto pude hice que me soltara, me detuve y el también lo hizo, quedando frente a mi.

-¿Qué te pasa? -me pregunto de repente, con un tono de voz diferente al habitual, calido, con preocupación, menos cortante.

-No me pasa nada, continuemos con la misión -le dije en un tono molesto, el cual trate de reprimir pero no pude, me prepare para empezar a saltar de nuevo pero una mano me tomo de la muñeca e hizo que diera la vuelta salvajemente chocando mi cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, quedándonos pegados.

-A mi no puedes mentirme ¿que te pasa? -volvió a preguntar quitándome mi mascara y la suya, dejando que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

-No es nada yo... -desvíe la mirada, y al parecer eso no le agrado, choco mi cuerpo contra un árbol haciendo que un pequeño grito de dolor surcara mis labios, apegando nuestros cuerpos una ves más.

-¿Fue por que te dije torpe? -pregunto, volviendo a repetir esa palabra, yo aun no lo miraba pero el, con una de sus manos, agarro mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos nuevamente, haciéndome sentir indefensa bajo su mirada.

-No me gusta que me digan torpe -solté, suspire y pude sentir como mis ojos se cristalizaba a causa de las lagrimas, quería llorar -me trae malos recuerdos, yo oía esa palabra cada día de mi vida haciéndome sentir fracasada e inútil y así es como me siento ahora -una lagrima empezó a recorrer mis mejillas, volví a desviar la mirada, sin querer ver la burla en sus ojos.

-Lo siento -susurro el -yo no sabia, lo siento -volvió a susurrar.

-No importa -le dije tratando de formar una sonrisa lo cual no pude, me levanto el rostro limpiando mi lagrima, nos quedamos observando nuestros ojos como otras tantas veces y noto como su rostro se acerca para posar sus labios sobre los míos y haciéndome serrar los ojos para disfrutar más plenamente del beso, después de varios segundos nos separamos y volvimos a colocarnos nuestras mascaras, ya casi estábamos en posible territorio enemigo.

-Nos separaremos desde aquíe ¿encendiste tu comunicador? -me pregunto y yo solo me limite a asentir, me prepare para irme por el lado contrario al que el iba -ten cuidado -me dijo antes de desaparecer, yo me quede estática, y es que esta nueva actitud de Sasuke se me hacia totalmente diferente a la que tenia con las otras personas y eso me agradaba, me hacia sentir valiosa y querida al menos para alguien.

Con mi Byakugan activado empecé a escanear todo el área y encontré algo, pero no estaba muy segura, me acerque un poco más y vi a un hombre sentado sobre una roca, me pareció sumamente sospechoso, seguí viendo y ahí vi a los niños que teníamos que rescatar, todos estaban amarrados a unas especies de mesetas, no muy lejos del hombre, así que a el era a quien teníamos que atrapar.

-Sasuke, ya los encontré -hable por mi comunicador esperando a que el respondiera.

-¿En donde te encuentras?-me pregunto.

-No estoy muy lejos de donde nos separamos, 15 grados al este -le respondí esperando su orden.

-No intentes nada, estaré ahí dentro de poco -me ordeno, pero yo no podía quedarme ahí de brazos cruzados, ese hombre haría algo con ellos si no nos dábamos prisa.

-No puedo Sasuke, ese hombre le ara algo si no actuamos rápido -le dije sin subir mucho la voz pero notablemente molesta.

-Hinata, es una orden -por el tono de su voz podía notar su irritación, fruncí el seño ¿Qué no entendía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo pasara?

-No -le dije y me quite el comunicador, yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que el llegara y se hiciera el héroe, y mucho menos si estaba en juego la vida de unos niños. Con mucho sigilo me acerco hasta unos arbusto cercanos, veía al hombre con más claridad, pude notar que estaba fumando y también que en su mano derecha llevaba un puñal, los niños estaban sollozando, se veían muy maltratados y débiles, esto era peor de lo que imagine. Uno de los niños llevo su vista hasta los arbustos en que me encontraba y me vio, antes de que pudiera decir algo le ise un gesto de silencio y el solo asintió.

-Después de que derrame sangre inocente sobre esta tierra todos los jutsus prohibidos escondidos aquí se mostraran ante mi, dándome el poder necesario para tener bajo mi poder a todo el mundo ninja - dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿los iba a sacrificar? tenia que evitar esto a como diera lugar.

El desconocido levanto el puñal apuntado hacia una niña, cuando estaba a punto de clavársela lance una kunai derribando el puñal.

-¡¿Quien esta ahí? -grito, salí de mi escondite dejando que me viera -¿un ANBU de la hoja? ¿esa inútil de Tsunade cree que puede detenerme? -pregunto para después carcajearse ampliamente.

-No se le es permitido burlarse de nuestra Hokague -le dije en un tono calmado, saque una kunai de mi porta armas para poder defenderme en caso de cualquier agresión.

-¿Y quien me lo va impedir? ¿tú? no me hagas reír -sus palabras ya me estaban cansando, su vos chillona oxidaba me daría una jaqueca si no se callaba pronto.

De un solo movimiento me puse tras el, tardo un poco en reaccionar, levanto su puñal hacia mi tratando de herirme sin tener resultado alguno, con una patada en el abdomen lo deje estampado contra un árbol, cuando me acerco a el me sorprendo a ver como aparece una nube de humo y luego un tronco, uso un jutsu de sustitución, me puse alerta pero ya era tarde, el desconocido me amenazaba con una kunai en mi cuello mientras me agarraba los brazos por detrás.

-¿Pensaste que solo con eso ibas a poder detenerme? yo también soy un ninja niña -me decía al oído -pero bueno, creo que puedo divertirme un poco contigo antes de matarte -y dicho esto empezó a acariciarme un pecho bruscamente lo cual me molestaba.

-¿Atacando por la espalda? eso es de cobardes -oí la voz de Sasuke-kun a nuestras espaldas, el hombre volteo y de la nada empezó a retorcerse, estaba bajo el efecto del Sharingan de Sasuke haciendo que me dejara libre -¿Qué no te dije que no intentaras nada? -Sasuke-kun se dirigió a mi, pude notar la molestia en su voz.

-Sí pero iba a sacrificarlos si no hacia algo -le respondí caminando hacía donde estaban los niños atados, tome una kunai y al momento los niños se asustaron, con miedo a que fuera a hacerles algo, me quite mi macara dejando mi rostro visible y les sonreí, parecieron calmarce un poco, corte las cuerdas que los tenían atados y los deje libres, volteé a ver a Sasuke-kun y el tenia al hombre inconsciente atado de manos -además yo puedo cuidarme sola -le digo devolviendo la mirada hacia el.

-Eso no fue lo que me pareció ver cuando llegue -se burlo el, fruncí el seño y tome a los niños de las manos como pude, empecé a caminar alejándome de el.

Caminamos por tres horas y media, acampamos en el bosque, habían dos carpas así que la dividimos en dos, una para niños y otra para niñas, pero al final los tres terminaron durmiendo conmigo, Sasuke y yo tomábamos turnos para vigilar en la noche, ya cuando los niños estaban dormidos salí para hacer mi turno, el trato de besarme pero no lo deje las cosas no serian tan fácil como el creía y menos después de estar burlándose de mi, cada ves que frustraba sus intentos de juntar sus labios con los míos rompía o pateaba algo molesto.

Al día siguiente continuamos nuestro camino hasta que llegamos hasta la aldea y devolvimos los niños a su familia, ahora yo me encontraba en mi departamento solo con una diminuta bata puesta. Me acerque hasta mi nevera y la abrí tomando de ella una pequeña caja de chocolate que había comprado antes de irme de misión para a mi misma, serré la nevera y me dirigí hacia la sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunte, me dí la vuelta para ver a nada más ni menos que a Sasuke Uchiha parado frente a mi con su rostro duro de siempre -¿Como entraste? -le pregunté nuevamente pero el no me respondía, respiró pesadamente, como si fuera a decir algo que le costaba decir.

-Discúlpame -fue lo único que salio de sus labios, lentamente me fui acercando a el y note como sus músculos se tensaron, el simple pensamiento de que yo fuera la causante de esa reacción me agradaba me hacia sentir importante e imponente, envolví mis brazos por su cuello, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y luego de veinte minutos ambos estábamos tirados en mi mueble, lo único que les diré es que hicimos mucho ruido en lo que quedaba de día y en la mitad de la noche.

Luego de eso empezamos a salir como una pareja oficial, cuando íbamos por las calle las personas senos quedaban viendo extrañados pero nosotros no le prestábamos atención, empezaron los rumores algunos como que estaba embarazada, otros que solo era un pretexto para llamar la atención y otros como que solo queríamos causarle celos a Sakura y a Naruto o a Ino y Kiba, pero aun así no le hacíamos caso y seguíamos como si nada.

A veces Sasuke dormía en mi departamento o yo en el de el, cada tarde comíamos juntos y cuando uno de nosotros estaba de misión tratábamos de terminarlas lo más rápido para volver a estar juntos, después de pocos meces me volví un podo dependiente de Sasuke, a veces me sentía un poco melancólica cuando el no estaba conmigo, eran sensaciones que no sentí ni siquiera con Naruto-kun.

Últimamente no me había estado sintiendo bien, me mareabaconstantemente, vomitaba un poco, incluso tenia grandes cambios de humor, pero no se lo decía a Sasuke-kun para no preocuparlo, un día cuando partió de misión espere un poco y luego fui al hospital de la aldea, cuando llegue dijeron que era algo que le pasaba a casi todas las mujeres, que era un regalo para una pareja, que todas esperaban que eso le sucediera alguna ves, me dijeron que estaba embarazada, me puse muy feliz y luego nerviosa ¿como le diría esto a Sasuke-kun? aun así me hice los análisis necesarios, necesitaba una prueba para el momento.

Fui donde Tsunade-sama a decirle que iba a dejar mi vida de ninja para convertirme en civil, me pregunto las razones obviamente sorprendida y se lo dije, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme y felicitarme, luego me reprendió por mi "imprudencia", luego se preocupo preguntándome que cuando sucedió, quien era el padre de mi hijo, si llevaba una buena alimentación, solo conteste dos de las tres preguntas, luego de eso me dio una larga charla de dos horas sobre la maternidad cuando termino me fui a descansar un rato haciendo caso a los consejos que la Hokague me había dado, antes de caer profundamente dormida acaricie mi vientre sintiendo la pequeña fuente de chakra que crecía en el interior.

Tres días después Sasuke-kun volvió y le dije que necesitábamos hablar.

-Sasuke-kun, últimamente me he sentido mal... -pero antes de terminar el me interrumpió exaltado.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿estas enferma? ¿fuiste a un hospital? -pregunto, interiormente me sentí muy contenta de que se preocupara tanto por mi.

-Si, fui al hospital pero no estoy enferma... -pero el volvió a interrumpirme y sinceramente ya me estaba desesperando.

-¿Entonces que tienes? -pregunto tanto o más preocupado que la ves anterior, tome una de sus manos y la coloque sobre mi vientre para que pudiera sentir la pequeña cantidad de chakra pero el al parecer no lo sentía, suspire pesadamente y se lo dije.

-Sasuke-kun, estoy embarazada -serré los ojos fuertemente esperando a que me gritara, no se por que pensé que lo haría pero no lo hizo, lentamente abrí los ojos y lo vi con el rostro pálido parecía no respirar, me preocupe -Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien? -le pregunte con un poco de miedo, el asintió lentamente, como si fuera un robot, suspire y me hice camino hacia la cocina pero antes de que pasara el umbral sentí sus brazos al rededor de mi lo cual me sorprendió.

-¿Estas segura? -me hablo al oído en un susurro.

-¿No me crees? -le pregunte con la mirada gacha.

-No quiero ilusionarme -hablo nuevamente, me escape de su abrazo y fui a buscar el sobre anaranjado que había en cima de la mesa de la sala, en donde estaba la prueba de embarazo.

-Toma -el tomo el sobre tal y como le pedí, note su nerviosismo al abrir el sobre, se quedo viendo el contenido por un rato y luego me miró.

-¿Tres semanas de embarazo? -pregunto, yo solo atine a asentir y mis ojos se aguaron no se por que pero lo hicieron, me dí la vuelta para irme a la habitación pero Sasuke volvió a abrazarme por detrás.

-Gracias -me susurro al oído, yo solo sonreí feliz por que no estaba molesto o algo parecido -¿Qué es? -me pregunto.

-No se, aun es muy pronto -le respondí volteando hacia el y abrazándolo por el cuello, nos besamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación.

Un mes después nos casamos y compramos una casa, Sasuke-kun no me dejó ayudar con la mudanza por mi estado según el, ¡ni siquiera me dejaba limpiar mi casa! aun que sabia que lo hacia por mi bien y por el de nuestro hijo.

Pero cuando tenia 6 meces de embarazo las cosas se complicaron, Sasuke había ido a una misión hace unos día y no volvía hasta el día siguiente, yo estaba sola en mi casa preparando algo para comer, era de noche y estaba oscuro, cuando fui a acostarme oí un extraño sonido como si estuvieran tratando de romper una ventana, saque una kunai de mi buró, Sasuke-kun me tenia prohibido usarlas pero siempre escondía una para por sí acaso, salí de la habitación sigilosamente para que el intruso, el cual ya había roto la ventana, no me oyera pero de pronto alguien coloco una kunai en mi cuello y me agarro la mano en la que estaba mi kunai.

-Suelta el arma, Hyuga -esa voz se me hacia conocida pero no me acordaba de donde la había escuchado, como pude llevé mi vista hacia atrás, mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, era el mismo hombre al que Sasuke-kun y yo capturamos hace aproximadamente dos años, hice lo que dijo y cuando la kunai callo al piso el la pateo con el pie alejándola lo más posible de mi.

-¿Qué quiere? -le pregunte entre dientes.

-¿Qué quiero? -se pregunto a sí mismo prácticamente burlándose de mi -¡Quiero venganza! por culpa tuya y la de tu "marido" estuve enserado en la cárcel por dos años, pero encontré la forma de escapar y ahora que estas sola e indefensa podré lograr mi objetivo -me grito sosteniéndome del pelo y zarandeándome, levante mi brazo y con mi codo le di un fuerte golpe en el estomago, como si fuera por inercia me soltó y aproveche para correr hacia la Kunai y tomarla sosteniéndola frente a mi.

-Tengo todos los derecho de matarlo sí intenta algo -le advertí, el se paro derecho y empezó a reír fuertemente burlándose nuevamente de mi.

-No seas tonta Hyuga... -pero antes de que siguiera lo interrumpí.

-Señora Uchiha para ti -le aclare con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Entonces no seas tonta Uchiha, en tu estado puedo matarte en un abrir y serrar de ojos -trague saliva, el tenia razón, no podía luchar con el eso pondría en peligro mi embarazo -¿y sabes que es lo mejor de todo? cuando Sasuke Uchiha llegue al pueblo todos lo estarán mirando con pena y cuando vea la primera plana del periódico nada más y nada menos que el rostro de su adorable esposa muerta la única salida que le quedara será el suicidio -termino con una risa aterrorizante, pero yo no permitiría que Sasuke-kun volviera a sufrir de esa manera, lance mi kunai hacía la de el provocando a que la soltara y corrí escaleras arriba encerrándome en mi habitación, mire hacia todos lados buscando un escape y vi la ventana me acerque a esta pero los golpes en la puerta me asustaron, trate de salir por la ventana pero ya era muy tarde, el intruso había roto la puerta y me jalo del cabello, lagrimas silenciosas salieron de mis ojos no tenia escape alguno.

Justo cuando el iba a acabar con mi vida se quedo inmóvil, en su rostro una expresión de dolor de reflejaba en su rostro y callo, justo en frente de mi estaba Sasuke-kun con una kunai llena de sangre del agresor.

-Me boy por unos día y ya estas en problemas -bromeo el, me abrase a Sasuke-kun y empecé a sollozar en su pecho -¿estas bien? -me pregunto y yo asentí, un poco más tarde esa misma noche dos ANBUS llegaron y apresaron al fugitivo.

Tres meces después yo estaba en el hospital recostada en una camilla había dado a luz y todos mis amigos vinieron a verme a mi y a la bebé, sí, había sido una hermosa niña a la que llamamos Mikoto, en honor a la madre de Sasuke.

Esta fue mi típica historia de amor y aun que sucesos así no se repitan muy a menudo pero para mi es típica, típica y única al mismo tiempo.

y ustedes ¿tienen su típica historia de amor?

_**Fin**_

_**Perdonen la falta ortográfica, espero que les allá gustado.**_

_**ChAoOoOoO**_


End file.
